


i'm baby

by likeamiracle, rockabyexo_fest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, a mess but it's cute i guess, the rest of exo have cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeamiracle/pseuds/likeamiracle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockabyexo_fest/pseuds/rockabyexo_fest
Summary: In the list of ideal Spring Break activities, "taking care of a baby" certainly wasn't one of them. That's exactly the kind of situation Kim Jongdae finds himself in though thanks to his beloved roommates.written for Rock A Bye FestRB161





	i'm baby

**Author's Note:**

> ### Mod Notes
> 
> This work is written for the 2019 Rock A Bye Fic Fest: Round 1. We hope you enjoy! Make sure to give our writers all the love that they deserve~ Authors will be revealed on June 25!  
>  **Prompt:** RB161  
>  **Word count:** 4,390  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Pairing:** Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae  
>  **Characters:** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae  
>  **Side pairing/s:** N/A  
>  **Warning/s:** N/A
> 
> ### Author's Notes
> 
> just as a reference for you all:  
> jongdae: vocal major  
> baekhyun: theater major, psych minor   
> chanyeol: sound production major
> 
> enjoy the fic~

Kim Jongdae likes to think he was ready for anything. On a good day, that is. After a nightmare World History midterm and a hellish week though, the only thing he was ready for was a long nap or another Brooklyn 99 marathon. Maybe he’d even indulge his roommates and get wings at the chain down the street. 

 

So when he enters his shared apartment and sees Chanyeol frantically comforting a bawling infant in his arms and Baekhyun singing “Baby Shark” to the infant, is Jongdae really at fault for cursing loudly as a first reaction?

 

(“What the hell, Jongdae. You scared him even more!”)

 

—

After a few more minutes, the three manage to calm down the baby with Jongdae and Chanyeol making most of the effort. Baekhyun just continued to sing a few more rounds of Baby Shark. 

 

“Can one of you please explain why we have a baby in our apartment?” 

 

“I found him.”

 

“You what?”

 

“Chanyeol found it crying outside our apartment this morning.”

 

“Baekhyun, don’t call him ‘it.’ He has feelings.” 

 

“PARK CHANYEOL, YOU KIDNAPPED A BABY???” Jongdae manages to screech out.

 

“I DID NOT. HE JUST LOOKED SO HELPLESS. I ASKED EVERYONE IN THE BUILDING IF THE BABY WAS THEIRS AND NO ONE KNEW WHO HE WAS SO I’M RESPONSIBLE FOR HIM NOW.” 

 

Over the two years they’ve all been roommates, Chanyeol has managed to adopt 11 animals. Usually stray cats and dogs that eventually found other homes. He once brought home four rabbits but an actual human baby? This is an entirely new level none of them were prepared for.

 

“Oh Chanyeol sweetie, is this your way of getting over the loss of your ferret 11 years ago?”

 

“What the hell, Baek. Just because you have a minor in psychology doesn’t mean you can psychoanalyze everything.” 

 

“Okay, stop.” Jongdae wouldn’t consider himself the most responsible person. He’s just like every other college student in the country who sometimes forgets to submit his papers on time and sleeps in too much and ditches time in the practice rooms for “well-earned tv marathons.” He knew though when to recognize that he was in over his head and say no.

 

“Chanyeol, we can’t possibly adopt a baby.” The vocal performance major firmly says.

 

“We’re not adopting. It’s just babysitting till we find his parents.” 

 

“What if its parents abandoned him?” Baekhyun helpfully chimes in.

 

“ _ His  _ parents couldn’t possibly abandon him. He’s too adorable.” Chanyeol lifts the baby on his lap and as if on cue, the baby smiles.

 

“I don’t know, Yeol. He looks like one of the babies I took care of when I volunteered at the orphanage during Christmas.”

 

The rest of his roommates’ exchange flies over Jongdae’s head as he sinks down on a chair, feeling the current under his skin build and build. He shuts his eyes to drown the uneasiness and avoid a panic attack or causing the entire building to go out the last time he had a meltdown.

 

“Jongdae?” Baekhyun’s voice softly calls out, nearer than it was earlier. He opens his eyes to see his friend standing right in front of him with a worried expression. Chanyeol’s right behind and even the baby stares at him.

 

“How about you take a nap? We can sort this out later and you can get some rest. I know it’s been a rough week for you.” 

 

Jongdae nods and feels a little bit calmer, the prickling feeling under his skin disappearing slightly when Baekhyun takes his hand, pulls him to his room, and deposits him in bed. It’s an odd contrast to the Baekhyun earlier who was bantering with Chanyeol and singing rounds of “Baby Shark”. Jongdae’s grateful though for the care of his roommate and the warmth of the bed and the piano melody his other roommate is playing that ushers him to sleep.

 

—

 

Naps are truly the ultimate gift to mankind. Jongdae wakes up and feels like a new person. He quickly changes to more comfortable clothes and pads out of his room to find Baekhyun and Chanyeol playing Mario Kart in the living room. 

 

_ Maybe the whole baby thing was some weird dream _ , Jongdae briefly thinks. 

 

“Oh Jongdae, you’re awake! The baby’s asleep in Chanyeol’s room right now.”  _ Or maybe not. _

 

“Right. We need to talk.”

 

“I don’t like the sound of that.” Chanyeol mutters before pausing the game. 

 

Over the past two years, the three of them have been rather democratic with who makes the decisions for apartment issues and general “them” issues. In certain serious situations though (like a baby being added to the household), Jongdae holds the most power on account of being the most responsible (aka the one who has the highest GPA and leaves the least amount of unwashed dishes).

 

“Okay guys. Listen. The baby can stay for tonight.” 

 

Chanyeol gasps excitedly before Jongdae raises his hand up to pause. 

 

“Tomorrow, we’re bringing him to child services.”

 

“Jongdae, no! They’re terrible.” Chanyeol says insistently.

 

“Says who?”

 

“The internet.” Baekhyun says in a rather serious tone. “Plus, I’ve heard stories of kids not being treated well at all. I don’t trust them.”

 

Jongdae drags a hand through his hair. “Well, what other options do we have?”

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol share a look, obviously having had this conversation already. “We keep him.” They both say in unison.

 

“We are not keeping him like some dog.”

 

“No, no. I mean we keep him in the meantime while we try to find his parents. I’m sure it’ll come up within the next few days in social media or the news.” 

 

Jongdae is silent as he thinks about his roommates’ point. The silence is quickly gone when they hear the baby’s cries. Chanyeol quickly gets up and heads to his room. 

 

A few seconds pass before the apartment goes silent again.

 

“Listen, you’re probably gonna break Chanyeol’s heart over there if you turn the kid in to social services.” 

 

Jongdae shoots an exasperated look at the theater major who simply shrugs in response. 

 

“You know we have a point. It won’t be that bad taking care of a baby for a couple of days. It’ll be fun like those middle school activities where you take care of a flour sack baby.”

 

“Except flour sack babies aren’t actually living and don’t run the risk of being killed in the hands of three college students.”

 

“We aren’t gonna kill the baby.”

 

“Baekhyun, our third roommate literally has the ability to set fire to things, including himself. You emit light and I produce lightning. That’s a pretty bad combination.”

 

“Well we haven’t burned our apartment down or each other yet. Chanyeol’s gotten way better at controlling his ability too. He hasn’t set anything on fire in weeks!”

 

Jongdae remains quiet as he feels an uneasy current running through his veins. His gut tells him this could go wrong real quick.

 

“Just 24 hours. I’m sure the baby’s parents will turn up by then.” 

 

“Fine, 24 hours.”

 

—-

 

The baby’s parents certainly didn’t turn up within the next 24 hours. Chanyeol and Jongdae spent several hours scouring news sites and Facebook and Twitter for anything about a missing baby in their area but nothing turned up. Just their friends enjoying spring break and various articles about how the world was going to shit. Baekhyun later turned up from his shift at the convenience store with copies of that day’s newspapers and baby supplies.

 

“I don’t understand how no one’s reported a missing baby yet.” Jongdae flips to the last page of the newspaper before giving up and tossing it aside. He can hear laughter from Baekhyun’s room and decides to head there.

 

He has to squint when he enters the room because Baekhyun’s using his abilities to have multicolored lights floating around in the air.

 

“And the baby bear was shocked to discover that his porridge was gone!” Baekhyun himself is sitting on the floor, reading from a toddler’s book. The baby coos in laughter as the lights shift around to resemble the shape of a shocked baby bear. Jongdae himself laughs at the display and Baekhyun turns around to greet him with a boxy grin.

 

“Look, baby! We have a special guest. Please introduce yourself.”

 

Jongdae rolls his eyes before he sits down beside the baby. “Hi, I’m Jongdae.”

 

“Well hello there, Jongdae. Welcome to Story Circle.” Baekhyun lifts his arms and the lights circle around him like planets.

 

“Thanks. What time did Chanyeol say he’ll be back again?” 

 

“From his recording? In about an hour, why?” 

 

“Because…” Jongdae lifts up the baby to sniff him. “I think we need to change his diaper.”

 

“Oh. Let me go get the diaper from Chanyeol’s room then.” Baekhyun quickly gets up, leaving Jongdae alone with the baby for the first time. 

 

The baby turns his head to Jongdae, cocking his head to the side as if to assess the vocal major. It feels weird to have an infant’s eyes fixated on him with a strange focus so Jongdae stares back and studies the baby’s features. He has to admit it’s a really cute baby with round cheeks, wide eyes, and plump lips. It makes him sad also to think that this baby could have been abandoned by his parents.

 

“So are you having some mental conversation with the baby that I’m not aware of?” 

 

The vocal major startles when he discovers Baekhyun’s face so near to his. 

 

“I found the diaper.” His friend shakes the said item in his hand. “Do you know how to change one?”

 

“No, you?”

 

“Nope, that’s why I asked you.”

 

“Hmm…” The two look at each other, then the baby, then the diaper.

 

“Youtube?” Baekhyun suggests.

 

“Might as well.” Jongdae grabs his phone from his pocket to pull up a tutorial.

 

—

“I’M HHOOOMMEE.” 

 

The door slams and Baekhyun wakes up to see Jongdae had also fallen asleep beside him with the baby cradled in his arms. The sight makes him smile and he decides to give them a few more minutes since it’s the first time the vocal major has looked peaceful in the last weeks.

 

He finds Chanyeol in the kitchen, unpacking some take out boxes.

 

“Hey, Chanyeollie.”

 

“Hey, Baek. I got Chinese food for dinner.”

 

“Yeollie, you’re the best. I love you.” Baekhyun sing-songs as he heads to the drawers to fish for some utensils and Chanyeol laughs in response.

 

“Where’s Jongdae and the baby?”

 

“Sleeping in my room still. I figured we could let Jongdae sleep some more since he’s been so stressed out the last two weeks.”

 

Chanyeol hums in agreement and the two work together to set up the table. Baekhyun’s singing a ballad that’s been popular on the radio and Chanyeol harmonizes along here and there. 

 

“Ooh, Yeol. We should set out candles.” The theater major excitedly heads off to find said candles without checking the other’s response. He comes back a minute later with a handful and sets them in the middle of the dining table.

 

“Light them up, fire boy!” 

 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes before snapping his fingers to light the candles. Baekhyun turns off the room lights and claps at how pretty everything looks.

 

“Woah, you guys should do this more often.” 

 

The two turn around to find Jongdae at the doorway, the baby cooing in his arms. It seems like the baby is fascinated with the candlelight too. The little guy quickly notices Chanyeol though and tries to reach for him.

 

Baekhyun laughs. “Well we all know now who the baby likes best.”

 

“It’s probably because I’ve spent the most time with him.” Chanyeol mumbles and blushes a bit but it’s thankfully hidden by the low candle light.

 

“This is a lot of food. Should we invite the people from this floor? Or did everyone skip town for break?” Jongdae asks as he sits down.

 

“Hmmm… yeah, Minseok hyung went home and Junmyeon hyung is in Rome according to his instagram posts. Yixing hyung is probably locked up in his studio again.” Baekhyun answers.

 

“Yeah, I saw him this afternoon. He’s working on a song for one of our classes and he won’t be back till late.” 

 

“Ooh, Yeol. Maybe we should invite your class crush.” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows at the younger who predictably chokes on his rice.

 

“He doesn’t even live on this floor.” 

 

“That doesn’t get in the way of being neighborly.”

 

“We don’t know if he’s here even.” Chanyeol pleads before quickly drinking some water down.

 

“I think he’s here. I saw Jongin in the elevator and he mentioned visiting-”

 

The baby all of a sudden makes a whining noise and pats Chanyeol’s chest.

 

“Oh. Sorry, baby.” 

 

“Are we going to keep calling him baby? It’s kinda weird.” Jongdae comments.

 

“True.” Baekhyun agrees and turns to his side. “Baby, what’s your name?”

 

Jongdae slaps the theater major on the arm. “He’s a baby. He’s not gonna answer you.”

The baby’s expression turns serious for a second before it babbles out. 

 

“-Soo.”

 

“Okay, I didn’t understand that first part but I’m pretty sure he said Soo in the end.” Chanyeol says.

 

“Baby Soo.” Jongdae states and the baby actually turns to him. Well now that they have a name (sorta), maybe that will help them in their search.

 

—

 

It didn’t. No missing baby news turns up again the next day and the next and searching up the one syllable name they got turns out to be pointless. The three of them manage to take care of the baby well enough, trading time between work shifts and recordings. Jongdae is horrified that even he himself is getting attached to the new addition to their household.

 

“Cheer up, Jongdae.” Chanyeol says, after another marathon of scanning through social media and news. “Something will turn up and in the meantime, let’s take a road trip to the beach tomorrow!”

 

Baekhyun cheers and Jongdae begrudgingly agrees because he misses the sun.

 

—-

 

They all pile in to Chanyeol’s Jeep the next day and head over to the nearest beach. It’s the middle of the week so there aren’t many people there. They set up their blankets nearer to the water.

 

Jongdae and Baekhyun volunteer to walk to the nearest Starbucks and buy some sandwiches and drinks. The two quickly return to Chanyeol and little Soo making sandcastles and Baekhyun insists on taking pictures. 

 

“This is so cute. I’m posting it to my story.” He fiddles with his phone for a few more seconds.

“Don’t forget to tag me.” Chanyeol says and the other nods.

 

“Oh, Yeol. We found these in a gift store.” Jongdae pulls out baby swimming trunks from a bag. “Figured Soo could come into the water with us.”

 

“Oh cute. Does he need like a special diaper though to go swimming?”

 

“Yeah, we googled it and bought him a swimming diaper too.” Jongdae pulls out the diaper too and hands it to Chanyeol.

 

“Wow you guys really thought of this.”

 

“The power of Google, bro.” Baekhyun says with a solemn expression.

 

—-

Baby Soo really enjoys the water and the trio take turns watching him while swimming themselves. Eventually, they move to the shore where they quickly change and pack up back into the Jeep and drive back home.

 

“Hey, wanna stop for burgers on the way back?” Baekhyun asks, adjusting Baby Soo in his hold.

 

“Duh.” Jongdae immediately answers before settling into a nap. Chanyeol pulls up the directions on his phone and puts his playlist on shuffle. 

 

“Okay, let’s go.”

—

 

The burgers turn out to be really good and the three settle into their chairs contentedly. The baby is in Chanyeol’s arms this time, taking a nap or perhaps sleeping through the rest of the night. It’s been a pretty long day after all. Jongdae smiles softly as he watches Chanyeol maneuver the baby in his arms to a more comfortable position.

 

“You know, guys, we actually make great parents.” Baekhyun says as he pauses before sipping obnoxiously loud on his milkshake. Jongdae wrinkles his nose in disgust.

 

“Yeah, we actually do…” Chanyeol agrees.

 

The silence lasts for a few more moments before the two chime in. 

 

“Hey Jongdae-“

 

“No, we are not keeping him.”

 

—

They get back to their apartment building a couple hours after that, stopping by for ice cream and an open grocery store for food and baby supplies or “Soo-plies” as Baekhyun suggested calling it. It’s a bit of a trip out of the car and into the elevator, Chanyeol with his arms full with groceries, Jongdae with his arms full with their bags, and Baekhyun with his arms full with the baby. 

 

A figure waits in front of their apartment door and Jongdae is surprised to recognize him. Kim Jongin, sophomore dance performance major and star of his department.

 

“Hi, Jongin!” Chanyeol greets, friendly as always.

 

“Hey guys.” Their junior replies with a shy smile.

 

“Hi! Oh, this is Soo by the way. Chanyeol found him so we adopted him.” Baekhyun introduces the baby in his arms.

 

“We aren’t adopting him.” Jongdae quickly interjects. 

 

“Yet.” 

 

“Uh yeah, guys…. That baby isn’t a baby.” Jongin starts fidgeting with his sweater as the three turn to him with bemused expressions.

 

“What do you mean? It looks and acts like a baby.” Jongdae finally says.

 

“Right, so funny story….” 

 

Apparently a week ago, Jongin and his best friend and fellow dance performance major, Oh Sehun, decided to play a prank on their friend by giving him a temporary youth potion that they bought from some website Sehun’s cousin suggested. The potion promised its effects would only work for an hour which it did and more…. Long story short, their friend apparently disappeared for a few days and Jongin thought he just went into hermit mode, studying a script for the next semester or practicing for his vocal juries. He’d even tried dropping by for a visit when Baekhyun saw him a couple of days ago. He quickly figured out what happened after seeing the trio’s instagram stories.

 

“So yeah, really funny story right?” Jongin chuckles nervously.

 

“So, the baby that’s been with us all this time is Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo?” Jongdae says after a few silent seconds.

 

Baekhyun covers the baby’s ears and screeches out, “Chanyeol’s big fat crush, Do Kyungsoo?” 

 

“Baekhyun, don’t expose me.” Chanyeol hisses out.

 

Jongdae re-examines their baby’s features and the round cheeks, wide eyes, and plump lips all grow more and more familiar. 

 

“Yeah, so anyways Sehun’s got the antidote so I can take Kyungsoo and fix stuff.” 

 

“Oh…. Right. Here you go then.” Baekhyun hands him over and Jongdae strangely finds himself starting to miss the baby.

 

“Bye, Soo. See you around. Bye, Jongin.” Baekhyun opens the door to their apartment and waves to the baby who is starting to wake up.

 

“I didn’t think you guys would be the baby caring type but thank you for taking care of Kyungsoo.”

 

“Yeah, um… no problem.” Jongdae says awkwardly, mind still whirring to catch on. 

 

Chanyeol remains in a shell-shocked state as he keeps looking at the baby then Jongin then the ground. Jongdae kind of wants to hug the poor giant but settles for patting him in the back and pushing him towards their apartment before he drops the groceries in his hands. 

 

Baby Soo (or Kyungsoo, rather?) starts crying when he sees Jongdae and Chanyeol moving to the apartment without him. He even pushes Jongin’s arm a bit and tries to reach towards Chanyeol. 

 

“Bye Jongin. Bye, baby Kyungsoo.” Jongdae gets to say before Jongin teleports off.

—-

The rest of spring break flies by and the roommates get back to their regular activities. Catching up with sleep and homework and binging on some video games and shows. Chanyeol locks himself in his room to process through the shock and weird embarrassment by working on previous compositions and watching too many animes. He doesn’t dare to walk through the apartment building and asks the older two to run errands for him when he needs it. He even sprints to the parking lot when he has to go out to do a recording on the weekend.

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae are kind enough to humor him and comfort him the best way they know how: Mario Kart marathon and Mandarin takeout. 

 

(“You think it’s too soon if we mention we miss the baby?”

 

“I don’t miss the baby.” 

 

“Yes, you do. I saw you hesitating before packing up the baby stuff.”

)

 

—

Spring break sadly ends and class is back in session. Chanyeol spends an entire evening steeling himself to go back to songwriting class aka the class he shares with Kyungsoo. Baekhyun quietly leaves him a pack of his favorite ramyeon with a note and Jongdae texts him “have a great class :3”.

 

He still doesn’t know how he can look at Kyungsoo when he can still picture the baby Soo that stayed in their apartment for a few days.  He doesn’t even know what to say or do so he takes the coward’s way out and sits himself at the way back corner of the class to hide. Kyungsoo comes in a few minutes before class starts and sits in his usual row in the middle beside Chanyeol’s old seat. 

 

The professor sets a working class that day for the students to work on their projects due the end of that week and the sound production major loses his nerves by putting on headphones and focusing on his project. He’s in the middle of working out a guitar line when he feels a hand tap on his shoulder.

 

Chanyeol looks up to see none other than college student Do Kyungsoo staring down at him. The giant looks away to notice that the room is mostly empty now with just a couple other students left discussing something at the front of the room. 

 

“Hi,” Kyungsoo says evenly.

 

“Hi. K-kyungsoo. Hi.” Chanyeol wants to die and move on to some next life where he doesn’t die of nerves and accidentally adopt his crush over spring break.

 

“So, class was dismissed ten minutes ago.” Said crush’s voice sadly pulls him back to reality.

 

“Right. Well, I’ll leave in a few minutes. I just need to save stuff on my laptop.”

 

“Okay, I’ll wait for you then.” Kyungsoo sits down on the chair right beside and Chanyeol nods because he can’t find words at the moment. The younger’s expression stays even and calm while he waits for Chanyeol to pack up and well, Chanyeol’s quite jealous because he’s sure his everything radiates the panic he’s in right now.

 

They end up quietly walking out of the classroom and in the direction of their apartment building. The pair are about halfway back when Kyungsoo asks Chanyeol to wait for a few minutes and heads into the convenience store. He emerges from the store with a bag filled with some groceries.

 

Kyungsoo takes a couple bags of takoyaki chips out and hands them to a confused Chanyeol who took a seat in one of the tables outside.

 

“These are your favorite, right?” 

 

“Y-yeah. How’d you know?”

 

“You always eat them in class. Soda?” Kyungsoo offers a can of soda. Chanyeol is quiet again as he accepts and opens one of the chips bags.

 

“I wanted to thank you for taking care of me during break when I was.. you know.”

 

“Oh! Right. Yes. No problem. Any one would do it honestly.”

 

“Hmmm… thank you anyways. I would have dumped myself into child services if I were you.”

 

“Oh.” Chanyeol eloquently answers and the two become silent again. Kyungsoo purses his lips and stares off and it’s adorable. He looks unsure about something so the sound production major feels like it’s his turn to start the conversation again. He misses baby Kyungsoo because at least then he didn’t worry about conversations or his big fat crush.

 

“Do you remember like stuff when you were a baby?”

 

“Just a little. You guys took me to the beach and I watched a movie with Jongdae. I remember colorful lights and Baekhyun. Baby Shark. Baby me liked you a lot because you were always warm when you held me.” 

 

“Oh.” Chanyeol dumbly says again and sips his soda to buy himself some time to think of a better response.

 

“Present me likes you a lot better though because you’re warm inside and out.” 

 

Chanyeol chokes on his drink and Kyungsoo laughs at that. The older’s face quickly turns red but Kyungsoo just smiles at him widely, lips forming a heart and effectively attacking Chanyeol’s feelings. Screw it, this Kyungsoo is the best.

—-

 

The pair head to the apartment building a couple of hours later and they stand in front of the elevator, waiting for it to go down. 

 

“Want me to drop you off at your apartment?” Chanyeol offers, confidence halfway back since the convenience store.

 

Kyungsoo just smiles and Chanyeol smiles back too.

 

“Ground floor.” The elevator robot lady voice announces and the doors open.

 

“IS THAT OUR BABY?” 

 

“Baekhyun, volume.” Jongdae smoothly reminds before greeting Kyungsoo.

 

“Hi, Kyungsoo. How does it feel being a college student again?” 

 

“Good. Had a lot of practicing to catch up on.”

 

“Ooh I can relate. I had to memorize my lines for this play in two hours.” Baekhyun laments.

 

“Didn’t you have to do that because you played video games the entire break?” Chanyeol asks and the theater major waves him off.

 

“Anyways, we were gonna go grab some dinner at the Thai place two blocks down. Wanna come along?” 

 

“Actually…” Kyungsoo pauses first. “I wanted to ask you guys if I could cook dinner for you. As a thank you, you know?” 

 

The three blink at him before Baekhyun coos, “Aww, the baby’s gonna cook for us. We’d love that.”

 

“I’m not a baby.” Kyungsoo huffs out.

 

“According to your Facebook though, you’re the youngest here so still the baby.” Chanyeol interjects before Kyungsoo quickly swats him in the arm.

 

Jongdae widely grins and cheers. “Okay, Kyungsoo’s place it is!”

 

—-

Later on, after a huge serving of Kyungsoo’s kimchi spaghetti and Chanyeol offering to tag along to get ice cream from the convenience store with the new maknae, Baekhyun leans over from his side of the couch.

 

“Yes, Baekhyun, we can keep him now.”

 

“Noice.”

**Author's Note:**

> huge thank you first of all to the mods for being amazing with setting this fest up and running it and being so nice and accommodating. you all are the best!!! thank you also to the prompter who sent this in. i literally thought of the first few scenes as i read the prompt and i’m so happy i got the chance to write it and i really, really hope i gave it justice for you. 
> 
> thank you also to all of you who read this fic. i had so much fun writing it and i personally have like 20 more head canons for this verse but ran out of time for writing it. sooooo leave a comment if you’d ever want some type of sequel?? i hope you all have wonderful days and with exoplanet #5 coming up, i hope we all get to see our faves.


End file.
